


Play

by experimentative_writer



Series: The Witcher - Kinky-verse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, prostitute Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: Our boys experiment with roleplay.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher - Kinky-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the second fic of my kinky serie, so I hope you enjoy! :)

“Come in!”

Geralt entered the room, closing the door behind him. The place smelt like chamomile and oranges, a somewhat pleasant scent to the witcher. 

He strolled leisurely in the room, eyeing it as he did; it was not a particularly big one, but it seemed rather comfortable. There was a big bed in the middle, blankets of different fabrics and furs resting on top of it. 

Passing in front of a doorway, Geralt noticed his really hot ‘host’ getting out of the bath, drying his skin. The handsome brunet, unbothered by his nakedness, smiled at Geralt. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be with you in a minute.” 

Turning back towards the bed, Geralt settled himself on it and took off his shoes, doing as his ‘host’ suggested. It took less than a minute for the man to come into the room, wearing nothing more than a short burgundy silk robe, reaching above mid-thigh. 

The brunet walked slowly to Geralt, smirking at him, before straddling him, his robe raising slightly as he did. Geralt slipped his hands underneath with a low growl, resting his hands on the brunet’s waist, stroking his calloused fingers on perfectly smooth skin. 

His host had already started untying the laces of his shirt, wasting no time, as he started speaking. 

“My name here is Dandelion, but you can call me Jaskier. What do you want me to call you, master?”

“Geralt.” 

Jaskier smiled as he finished opening his shirt, his hands moving to caress his chest, then to massage his shoulders and neck. 

“Alright, Geralt. Any special request for tonight? As they might have told you, I’m open to lots of things other whores usually aren’t, as long as we discussed it previously.” 

“Nothing in particular.” 

“Good! If you think of something, let me know. Now, let’s not waste any more time on talking, shall we?” 

Jaskier leaned forward and kissed Geralt, cupping his face delicately. Geralt wrapped his arms almost possessively around the man’s narrow waist and returned the kiss, taking control of it as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. The brunet happily let him do so, moaning in the witcher’s mouth when his tongue danced with his. 

One of Geralt’s hand started stroking the brunet’s back, feeling goosebumps erupt on the smaller man’s skin at his ministrations. He slipped his other hand down Jaskier’s body, groping his ass a little forcefully (not that the other cared). With his hold, Geralt brought the man closer to him, rubbing their erections together. His motion made another delightful noise slip out of the brunet’s lips, to Geralt’s pleasure. 

Jaskier pulled back while smirking at Geralt, slowly lowering himself on the ground between the witcher’s legs. With expert fingers, Jaskier rapidly undid Geralt’s trousers, lowering them just low enough to take his aching member out. When the witcher’s member was out, the brunet licked his lips appreciatively and slowly stroked him once. Geralt grunted at the other’s gesture, his hands tangling themselves in the brown locks in front of him. 

Without breaking the eye contact he was holding with the witcher, Jaskier licked a deliberately slow strip up the man’s shaft, holding him at the base while he did so. Once he reached the head, he collected the small drip of precum already there and moaned at the taste, his hand stroking him once. 

Jaskier repeated the gesture until Geralt’s erection was twitching in his hand, desperate for more. He wrapped his lips around the head while licking around it with his tongue, slowly bobbing his head down the witcher’s dick. 

Geralt closed unintentionally his eyes when the brunet sped up his pace, grunting under his ministrations.  _ Damn _ , the man was really good at giving head. 

His eyes opened up and an even louder groan escaped his lips when the smaller man deepthroated him, his blues eyes not leaving his amber ones a second.  _ For fuck’s sake, _ the man didn’t even gag, as impressive Geralt’s dick was. 

Geralt groaned and tugged slightly on the brunet’s hair, making him pull off slightly so he could continue sucking him. Jaskier happily obliged, smiling as he took the witcher’s cock down his throat once more. 

The second time Jaskier deepthroated Geralt, the witcher’s hips stuttered, making the smaller man gag and his eyes tear up a little. Geralt let out a loud “Fuck” at the sight, holding the brunet’s head in place for a few seconds before letting him go. Smirking at the witcher, Jaskier licked the impressive length while he caught his breath. 

Geralt leaned forward to capture Jaskier’s lips briefly. When he pulled away, his voice came out hoarse with lust. 

“Can I fuck your mouth?”

“Fuck, yes, please.” whimpered Jaskier, taking the member in his mouth once more. 

Smirking, Geralt held tightly the brunet’s hair in his hands and started fucking his mouth in a fast pace, looking into teary blue eyes as he did. He knew the smaller man enjoyed himself as much as he did when he saw him stroke his erection with one hand and finger his hole with the other. The sight made the witcher grunt loudly, shoving his cock deeper in the brunet’s mouth. 

When Geralt felt himself nearing his release, he pulled out of Jaskier’s mouth, leaving him panting harshly.   
“Come here.” he said, not actually waiting for the smaller man to move as he wrapped his arms under the other’s and rose him from the floor, lying him on the bed. Jaskier moaned delightfully at the manhandling (the witcher’s impossible strength was just downright _fucking arousing_ ), his mouth going to ravish Geralt’s.

Jaskier slightly rose the witcher’s shirt, motioning him to take it off. After Geralt did, Jaskier’s hands began to roam his muscular body, stroking every inch of skin. Geralt returned the favor, wanting to feel the man’s soft skin under his own calloused hand; he tugged open his robe and, lifting the brunet with one arm, he took it off him, leaving him completely naked. 

Geralt’s mouth moved down Jaskier’s body, mapping it with his lips. He nipped at the brunet’s neck slightly (not enough to leave marks), then his torso, stopping to capture a nipple between his lips. Jaskier rolled his back at the sensation, pleasure shooting down his spine. 

When he was done with the second nipple, Geralt continued his journey down the brunet’s body, kissing his firm stomach and narrow waist. Looking into blue eyes, Geralt quickly swallowed Jaskier’s cock, grunting when the man moaned loudly. Jaskier’s hands copied Geralt’s previous action, wrapping in his white locks and tugging lightly. 

Still sucking the smaller man, Geralt slipped a finger between his asscheeks to finger his hole. He grunted when he realised the smaller man had already stretched and oiled himself, two fingers sliding in easily. At the witcher’s reaction, Jaskier  _ blushed  _ as a laugh escaped his lips. 

“I’m glad you appreciate.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt only answered, his lips letting go of the smaller man’s erection with a lewd ‘pop’. 

The witcher bent the other’s hips, his pretty pink hole fully in view in the new position. He circled a finger around the tight ring of muscles before bending forward, licking the man’s entrance. Jaskier blushed an even darker shade of red as a particularly loud moan escaped his lips. Geralt looked at him playfully. 

“Never had a man done this to you before?”

“Fuck, no… Most patrons don’t really care about  _ my  _ pleasure, as long as they get off.” the brunet smiled at him softly while shrugging a shoulder. 

“Hmm… Then, let me change that tonight.” 

Jaskier shuddered at the witcher’s rough voice, locking his eyes into his golden ones as the other repeated his previous motion. Jaskier moaned lustfully and rolled his back as the white haired man licked around his hole, then slipped his tongue inside. Geralt drape an arm around the brunet’s waist to hold him in place as Jaskier squirmed under his touch. 

A few licks later, Geralt slipped two fingers inside the brunet, then a third one, stretching him one last time. Curving his fingers lightly, he found the spot that made Jaskier scream in delight, moaning Geralt’s name over and over. 

“Fuck! Geralt, please…” Jaskier pleaded with a soft voice between moans. 

“Yes?” the witcher replied, moving from the brunet’s hole to lick his shaft, sucking it once in his mouth.

“I- I can’t… please, fuck me already. I want to cum on your dick.” 

The witcher grunted at the other’s words, arousal making his hard member twitch. He rose to capture the smaller man’s lips, slipping his tongue between them to caress his mouth. While he did so, after pouring some more oil on his girth, Geralt slowly penetrated Jaskier, the brunet throwing his head back and moaning at the feeling. 

Once he was full sheated inside Jaskier, Geralt stopped moving so the smaller man could adjust to his size. He kissed and nipped at the brunet’s neck and shoulders while they waited, Jaskier tangling his hands in Geralt’s white locks. 

Jaskier was the first to move, rolling his hips tentatively against Geralt’s. His action made them both groan, Geralt resting his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. Slowly, Geralt started thrusting inside the smaller man, Jaskier’s grip on his hair pulling slightly as he did. 

Geralt pulled away from Jaskier’s body far enough so he could look at him while he fucked into him; his hair was a mess, his face flushed as blue eyes stared into his. One of Jaskier’s hands was covering his mouth, shamefully attempting to silence his moans and pleas and hiding half his face, contorted with ecstasy. With one hand, Geralt pulled Jaskier’s hand from his face, the man whimpering underneath him. 

“Let everyone hear how good of a time you’re having. Let them hear all of your pretty sounds.” Geralt leaned forward and whispered in the brunet’s ear, making him shiver. 

It didn’t take long after that for Jaskier to cum, covering his stomach with his cum as he moaned loudly. The sight that was Jaskier cuming pushed a grunting Geralt over the edge, the witcher pulling out just in time to add his own cum on the brunet’s stomach and chest. 

Geralt flopped on the mattress beside Jaskier, both catching their breath. Jaskier extended a hand to reach a small cloth that rested on the nightstand next to the bed, wiping their semen off his body. 

Once he was done, the brunet turned in Geralt’s direction, laying on his side with his head propped on his hand. He smiled at the witcher, delicately stroking his chest with a finger. 

“So…” Jaskier started, the witcher looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “will you be the one playing the whore next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Excuse any mistakes, english is not my first language :)
> 
> I plan on making a serie of fics of the boys exploring different kinks, so if you have a request, comment it! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated xxx


End file.
